


Myosotis

by HarlPuddin (Emma_Bishop)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: CLAMPkink, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Bishop/pseuds/HarlPuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki says it with flowers.  Well, flowers and passive aggressive pique.</p><p>Written for the CLAMPkink prompt of confession where neither of them say like or love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myosotis

The initiator is Watanuki, though later he will swear it was an accident. Shaping the rice balls like tear drops and centering them around the tamago to imitate daisies just seemed like a nice aesthetic for the bento. So what if the last time Himawari was over she left a book on Victorian flower language and so what if Doumeki commented that his grandfather wooed his grandmother with bouquets carefully constructed to emphasize things like loyalty, purity and love. He only started making roses out of the ham because it was good meat, it hadn't been cheap, it needed to be eaten soon and he was going to keep in theme dammit! The tulips were just because he had two leftover bellpeppers from yesterday's stirfry. One couldn't have tulips without stems and leaves, hence the nori and peapods, not to mention the bento needed vegetation. Watanuki wouldn't be held responsible for the big lug catching scurvy.He can't justify the inarizushi foreground and if interrogated would deny making it special for the bento.The evidence is all circumstantial, no one can prove anything.  
********

At first Doumeki thought he grabbed the wrong bento. A quick check of the department fridge proved that Honda, Yamaguci and Tanaka hadn't taken lunch break yet.; Nagisa and Ikari always got lunch from the cafeteria. The box on closer inspection was from the set Watanuki liked to switch to in Spring. He then considered that the lunch was meant for Tsuyuri-chan, but dismissed it once he spotted the inarizushi. Huh. He examined the floral feast. Those were definitely roses. Four roses, the numbering triggered a conversation from the last time Himawari visited. Four roses meant "I look up to you, I am grateful to you". That didn't sound like Watanuki. He couldn't tell if the ham was supposed to represent pink or red, but decided it was immaterial. Those were orange and yellow tulips. That meant passion. Daisies for faith. Doumeki released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Brilliant.

Love confessions weren't Watanuki. However, silent, arcane, love confessions with plausible deniability handed over with a "Here, don't forget this, jerkface" were Watanuki all over. Doumeki ate the bento. While he ate he thought about what to do next. Watanuki clearly has no idea he's dealing with a veteran of silent confessions. Granted, the fact that Watanuki has no clue is testament to how well those silent confessions have worked. Doumeki did what he did best, kept his own counsel.  
***********  
It had been a full day at the the shop, three customers in varying states of desperation. Watanuki was clearing up the tea service from the last meeting when he heard the usual volley of exclamations from the girls that meant Doumeki was home. He nearly dropped the teacups when the joyful greetings turned into high-pitched squeals of unadulterated glee.

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Thanks Doumeki! Cake". Oh god. He was about to find the oaf and warn him that any and all hyperactivity in the shop was now his responsibility when Doumeki walked into the room.

"I hope you reali-" Watanuki was cut off by Doumeki shoving a small take-away box toward him. Dubious, Watanuki took the box and popped the top. Nestled amongst white tissue paper was a single cupcake, an icing Forget-Me-Not its only decoration. Oh shit. Forget-Me-Nots were one of the more obvious flowers; love but also I will not forget you, generally exchanged between beloveds. I will not forget you. Perfect. Utterly perfect, damn him.

"Matches your eye," said Doumeki. Watanuki nodded and smiled.

"I'll save it for after dinner". Careful and slow Watanuki reached forward and put two fingers on Doumeki's wrist "Thank you". Doumeki tilted his head in acknowledgment and when the fingers lingered grasped them in his own large hand.


End file.
